


Northway

by neverendingautumn



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Gay, Incest, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingautumn/pseuds/neverendingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ktoś tam na górze chciał, żebyś się tu pojawił. <br/>- Wierzyłem w Niebo? <br/>- Nie, ale ono istnieje. <br/>- Oczywiście, że istnieje. Jest tutaj.</p><p> AU, w którym Louis budzi się w domu pachnącym starymi książkami i nie pamięta kim jest, a Harry… Harry po prostu skrywa wielką tajemnicę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wpadanie pod lód było dla Louisa ciekawym przeżyciem. Poza niezbyt głośnym trzaskiem słyszał krew, która przepływała przez jego żyły z zawrotną prędkością. Chciał nabrać powietrza, miał nadzieję, że ten jeden pełny oddech mu wystarczy, ale jego płuca zostały sparaliżowane. Zamiast myśleć o wypłynięciu na powierzchnię, zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że z jego ciała jak z balonika uszło całe powietrze. Przecież nie otworzył nawet ust, nie krzyczał.

To nie tak, że w jego ciało wbijało się tysiące igieł, nie. Uczucie przypominało miażdżenie palców dziadkiem do orzechów - właściwie zapomniał, że w ogóle ma coś takiego jak palce, bo po chwili przestał je czuć, jakby cała krew zgromadziła się w torsie i głowie. Może tak było, Louis naprawdę o to nie dbał. Pomyślał o lataniu, o zapadaniu w sen, o ciemnej toni wodnej, która go pochłaniała. Nie było bólu - był zbyt przerażony, aby czuć ból. Oczy miał zamknięte, ale wiedział, że pod lodem panuje mrok.

Ostatnie co zapamiętał, to „anioł”, który go uratował. Nie był to zupełnie anioł, ale ktoś, kto nie bał się podejść do przerębla i zanurzyć ramion, by go wyciągnąć. Louis był zły, gdy stanął na brzegu, ubrania kleiły się do jego ciała, a chłód przytulał go mocno niczym matka. Pod wodą było tak cicho i na swój sposób ciepło. Teraz każdy ruch sprawiał mu ból i Louis chciał po prostu odwrócić się, by nakrzyczeć na chłopca, który mu pomógł.

Być może tak zrobił. Nie pamiętał.

***

Miło było budzić się o późnej porze w miękkiej pościeli, pokoju pachnącym starymi książkami i drewnem. Louis miał wrażenie, że dopiero się rodzi i starał się zapamiętać z tego jak najwięcej. Znajdował się w obszernym pokoju z ciężkimi zasłonami, które w tamtym momencie zasłaniały okna. Wiele mebli wykonano z drewna - były to głównie szafki z dużą ilością zniszczonych książek, encyklopedii, słowników i pamiątek. Dotarcie do drzwi wymagało przejścia całej długości pokoju i wdrapania się po dwóch schodkach, więc stwierdził, że jest na tę czynność zbyt leniwy. Czuł się bardziej niż trochę zmęczony i choć nie wiedział dlaczego i gdzie jest, pragnął zostać tu jeszcze trochę.

Wygramolił się z łóżka dopiero po dwudziestu minutach, gdy zrobiło mu się zimno i musiał pójść za potrzebą. Kalkulując w głowie, że znalezienie łazienki trochę mu zajmie, wystrzelił spod pierzyn, orientując się, że ma na sobie piżamę, której zapach był mu kompletnie obcy. Nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się, wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie zorientował się, że spał na piętrze. Toaleta okazała się być zaraz obok jego pokoju, więc odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ją znalazł. Dziwną rzeczą było lustro ustawione nad muszlą klozetową, jakby ktoś lubił stroić do siebie miny podczas sikania. Louis przestraszył się, gdy to zobaczył. Nie lustro, ale swoje odbicie - człowieka, którego nie pamiętał. Ten ktoś był blady jak papier, miał podkrążone oczy i bandaż wokół głowy. Bolało, gdy dotykał.

Wciągnął spodnie i zmarszczył brwi, widząc odbicie w kolejnym lustrze, do którego podszedł, ponieważ wisiało nad umywalką, a miał zamiar umyć ręce i twarz. Kilka sekund temu dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że ma 10 lat i właśnie wpadł pod lód. Teraz nie miałby głowy, bo okazał się być dorosłym mężczyzną z lekkim zarostem, który pocierał dłonią, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. Obiecał sobie, że się ogoli, jeśli będzie taka możliwość i zszedł piętro niżej. Poczuł się zawiedziony, gdy nikogo nie zastał, więc usiadł w salonie, który jeszcze bardziej pachniał drewnem niż sypialnia, w której się obudził, i machając stopami, starał się przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek. Na marne, bo jego ostatnim wspomnieniem był pękający pod stopami lód i wpadanie do wody, po którym następowała czarna dziura i dzisiejszy poranek. Zegar wybił piętnastą, małe drzwiczki otworzyły się i na plastikowym pręcie wyleciała drewniana jaskółka, która zaśpiewała i zniknęła. Louis uznał to za zabawne i bardzo długo się śmiał, aż wreszcie zaczął płakać, myśląc, że nie ma nic do stracenia, bo i tak wygląda jak wyjęty z grobu.

Dokładnie dziewięć minut później drzwi frontowe kliknęły dwa razy, dźwięk przeszył ciszę i wpadł do uszu Louisa, który nagle się poderwał. Wychylił głowę zza ściany i patrzył; patrzył jak jakiś mężczyzna trzyma w dłoniach ciężkie zakupy, jak próbuje ściągnąć buty nie używając przy tym rąk i zrobiło mu się go trochę żal, bo widać było, że się męczy. Louis chciał mu nawet pomóc, ale przypomniał sobie jak wygląda i zawstydził się, spuszczając wzrok, jakby to sprawiło, że mężczyzna nie zobaczy jego twarzy. 

\- Życie i książki są niesprawiedliwe - powiedział tajemniczo, odwrócony do okna. Wyciągał z siatek produkty, ale kiedy odwracał się do lodówki, Louis mógł spostrzec, że się uśmiecha. - Coś cię boli, Vakker?

\- Tylko głowa. - Louis pierwszy raz usłyszał swój głos, ale nie zdążył wyrobić sobie o nim zdania, bo natychmiast zachrypł. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do jednej z szafek, po czym wyjął z niej syrop i postawił na stole.

\- Nie krępuj się. - I wrócił do rozpakowywania.

Louis odkręcił buteleczkę, czując się trochę naiwnie przez branie lekarstw od nieznajomych, ale drapanie w gardle było nie do wytrzymania, więc uznał, że nie ma wyboru. Kiedy nieznajomy skończył ustawiać mleko i wtykać przyprawy w przegródki, nalał do dwóch szklanek sok marchwiowy i postawił je przed Louisem, pozwalając mu wybrać. Louis sięgnął po prawą, ale czuł się tak zawstydzony, że nie napił się pierwszy.

\- Nic nie pamiętam - powiedział, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Wiem. Przedwczoraj mówiłeś to samo, tylko trochę bardziej majaczyłeś, a Liam, który cię badał, stwierdził, że straciłeś pamięć. Potem spałeś cały dzień. Nie chciałem, żebyś budził się w pustym domu, ale musiałem kupić to i owo - wyjaśnił zwyczajnie, popijając sok, po którym zostały mu pomarańczowe wąsy.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Louis, a gdy zrozumiał, że Harry nie wie, o co dokładnie został zapytany, uściślił: - Dlaczego straciłem pamięć?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kto wie. Znalazłem cię przy drodze.

Louis zamknął oczy i zadrżał. Chciałby pamiętać, naprawdę, chciałby. Nie podobało mu się słuchanie o sobie od nieznajomej osoby.

\- Więc kim ty jesteś? - miał dużo pytań i wiedział, że to niegrzeczne, ale musiał wiedzieć.

\- Och, zapomniałem. Harry Styles, chodząca encyklopedia, były kapitan drużyny hokejowej w Anglii, prawdopodobnie posiadacz największego penisa w mieście.

Louis zaśmiał się. Jego głos nie był taki zły, choć wciąż bardzo wysoki i łamiący się.

\- Kim jesteś dla mnie?

Harry zachichotał i oparł się na przedramionach.

\- Jestem przyjacielem.

\- Moim?

Wtedy pokręcił głową, a jego loki podskoczyły w powietrzu.

\- Nie, nie twoim, Vakker.

Jak się później okazało, Harry był stomatologiem. Pracował sześć dni w tygodniu, lecząc zęby głównie tych samych pacjentów. Louis omijał część domu przeznaczoną na gabinet i poczekalnie, bojąc się dźwięku wierteł i widoku igieł.

Dopiero sześć dni później zaglądnął przez szparę w drzwiach, by powiedzieć:

\- Nie pamiętam, jak się czyta.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Nie pamiętam, jak się czyta.

Harry właśnie sięgał po wiertło, uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi do Louisa. Kobieta siedząca w fotelu wykorzystała okazję i zagadnęła, mówiąc bardzo niewyraźnie:

\- Któż to?

Harry odsunął wiertło od jej ust, okręcił się na taborecie i posłał Louisowi znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Jestem Vakker - odrzekł, a kobieta zaśmiała się.

\- O tak, z pewnością, kochany.

\- Nie, nie jesteś Vakker, tylko Louis - sprostował Harry, a Louis spojrzał na niego zakłopotany i zamarł, gdy zrozumiał, że do tej pory nie wiedział jak ma na imię. Nagle poczuł się tak zawstydzony przed starszą panią, że musiał spuścić wzrok. - Louis stracił pamięć i obudził się dopiero pięć dni temu.

Sześć, pomyślał Louis, ale nie odezwał się. Kobieta skinęła i znów otworzyła szerzej usta, więc Louis mógł zaobserwować borowanie, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, jak bardzo to boli i dlaczego Harry to robi. To był ten moment, w którym Louis zaczął się bać, więc wyszedł, zamykając drzwi. W poczekalni siedziało kilka osób. Louisowi naprawdę nie mieściło się w głowie jak ci ludzie mogą dobrowolnie poddawać się torturą i obiecał sobie, że on nigdy tego nie zrobi.

Wszedł do kuchni z zamiarem wsypania do miski jakiś ciastek i poczęstowania “gości”, ponieważ chciał być miły i pragnął zrobić coś, za co Harry mógłby go nagrodzić. Znalazł paczkę galaretek w czekoladzie o nazwie, której nie mógł przeczytać, wyciągnął szklane naczynie, do którego wszystko wsypał i z uśmiechem ruszył do drzwi. Niefortunnie postawił prawą stopę na lewej nogawce przydługich spodni, prawdopodobnie należących do Harry’ego, i jego tułów poleciał w przód, a miska uderzyła z hukiem o podłogę, następnie rozbijając się. Na podłodze leżały miliony błyszczących kawałków, przypominających szron, który o świcie pokrywał pola i łąki. Louis patrzył na nie przez chwilę zafascynowany, póki nie przypomniał sobie, co właśnie zrobił i że prawdopodobnie Harry go zabije.

Wstał na równe nogi, po czym zdecydował pozbierać tyle ile mógł, kalecząc przy tym swoje palce. Delikatne przecięcia zaczynały piec dopiero, gdy wypłynęła z nich znikoma ilość krwi. Dosłownie pół minuty później drewniane drzwi zaskrzypiały i do środka wszedł mężczyzna o bujnych lokach, który przez chwilę analizował zaistniałą sytuację.

\- Vakker, zostaw to - poprosił Harry, omijając największe kawałki, by znaleźć się w pobliżu chłopaka.

Louis nie pamiętał kiedy zaczął płakać, zorientował się dopiero, gdy krew kapała na podłogę, a on mówił:

\- Chciałem tylko poczęstować innych ciastkami. Przepraszam, przepraszam.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie zjedliby, bo przyszli do dentysty i ich zęby muszą być czyste - wyjaśnił Harry, po którego słowach Louis poczuł się jeszcze gorzej i zaczął wycierać mokre oczy wierzchem dłoni. Harry złapał go za nadgarstki i ostrożnie wyprowadził z kuchni, otrzepując za progiem jego i swoje ubrania. - Zajmę się tym później, a teraz chodź do mojego gabinetu, musimy opatrzyć te dłonie.

I znów, Louis stał w kącie, odwracając wzrok od kobiety na fotelu, kiedy Harry przemywał jego rany czymś nieprzyjemnym, szczypiącym, a potem owijał je w bandaże.

\- No, wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli odłożyć naukę pisania i czytania - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się, ale Louis wcale już o tym nie myślał. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej upokorzony. A może właśnie się czuł, tylko po prostu o tym nie pamiętał. To było to – niepamiętnie - gdyby nie utrata pamięci, nie zrobiłby takiej głupoty, wiedziałby co tu robi, kim jest dla niego Harry i jak ma na imię. Wtedy na pewno nie pozwoliłby nikomu opatrywać swoich ran. Nie pozwoliłby, ponieważ nie zaszłaby nawet taka potrzeba.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz mnie “Vakker”? - zapytał przyciszonym głosem, bojąc się, że nie powinien o to pytać. Kobieta zaśmiała się, a potem zakrztusiła się śliną i Louis pomyślał, że dobrze jej tak.

\- Wkrótce sobie przypomnisz - odparł Harry, podchodząc do kobiety i poprawiając w jej ustach coś, co dla Louisa wyglądało na rurkę. Zastanawiał się, czy ta rurka nie wyciąga z ludzi wszystkich smutków, bo kobieta ciągle chichotała, a w gabinecie dało się słyszeć dźwięk zasysanego powietrza. Nie pytając o nic więcej i nie dziękując za opatrzenie dłoni, Louis opuścił gabinet.

Siedzący na korytarzu pacjenci patrzyli na niego krzywo.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział i ucieszył się, gdy się uśmiechnęli.

Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego odparli: - God morgen. - Ale uznał, że jest zbyt zmęczony, by o tym myśleć.

***

Nie było lepszego zajęcia od błądzenia palcem po okładkach książek, twardych i miękkich, nowych i starych. Pachniały czasem, przeszłością, były pożółkłe i nie zawierały obrazków. Louis nie potrafił ich przeczytać, więc zadowolił się patrzeniem i dostrzeganiem każdego szczegółu. Po sześciu dniach miał swoje ulubione, te ze złotymi napisami i kolorowymi okładkami, a także te mniej lubiane, których okładki były tak zniszczone, że ktoś zakleił je papierem i napisał markerem tytuł. Jedną z tych ulubionych była encyklopedia z dużą ilością zdjęć wodospadów. Tą uwielbiał, bo jako jedyna zawierała coś więcej niż posklejane arkusze wypełnione literami. Poza tym, pomiędzy stronami Louis znalazł kilka pocztówek, które teraz służyły jako zakładki. Wszystkie przedstawiały nieznane mu krajobrazy i kiedy tak je oglądał, przypominał sobie powoli, że gdzieś już je widział. Obrazy pojawiały mu się przed oczami w błyskawicznym tempie i równie szybko znikały, pozostawiając go z przekonaniem, że już gdzieś je widział, był w nich, ale nie wiedział gdzie są i jak się do nich dostać. Z tego wszystkiego rozbolała go głowa.

Zszedł do salonu, gdzie czekał aż Harry skończy pracę i gdy mężczyzna się pojawił, Louis pokazał mu pocztówkę.

\- Gdzie jestem? - zapytał, gdy Harry wyciągnął rękę, by obejrzeć kawałek tekturki. Obrócił ją w dłoni, długo patrzył na nazwisko nadawcy, ale tym razem się nie uśmiechnął.

\- W domu - odpowiedział i położył pocztówkę na stole w taki sposób, by nie było widać Big Bena. - Jesteś w domu.

\- Gdzie jest ten dom? - Louis przyglądał mu się uważnie i ledwo oddychał, jakby bał się, że następna odpowiedź Harry’ego będzie zbyt cicha, by mógł ją usłyszeć. Rzeczywiście, Harry ledwo rozchylił wargi, ale jego słowa były bardzo wyraźne.

\- W Norwegii, Vakker. W Norwegii.

Był w Norwegii. Louis był w Norwegii, w domu Harry’ego, który był stomatologiem i przyjacielem, ale nie jego przyjacielem, i Louis nie wiedział czy to jego prawdziwy dom, czy tymczasowy, ale w tamtym momencie zanik pamięci był tak bardzo zawstydzający, że Louis nie zapytał.

\- Więc lubię Norwegię?

Harry pokręcił głową, jego loki zatańczyły, a usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

\- Niespecjalnie - odpowiedział Harry i wstał, pokazując subtelnie, że to koniec tematu. Louis przytaknął. Skoro nie przepadał za Norwegią, to znaczy, że tu mieszkał; że znał ten kraj. Harry go nie porwał, nie skrzywdził i nie okłamywał.

Wrócił z piórem i zeszytem w linie - takim, w jakim piszą dzieci w podstawówce, ale Louis nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Harry usiadł obok i napisał: “A” i “a”, po czym podał Louisowi pióro.

\- To jest A duże i małe. Spróbuj. Znasz je, ale domyślam się, że nie wiesz jak je przeczytać.

Więc Louis spróbował, docisnął stalówkę do papieru, sprawiając, że tusz się rozmazał. To było frustrujące - siedzieć tu, uczyć się pisać jako dorosły mężczyzna i popełniać takie głupie błędy. Wiedział co robi źle, ale jego mózg nie chciał dobrze pokierować piórem. Wkrótce na papierze widniało coś, co nie można było nazwać literą i Louis zmarszczył brwi tak mocno, że zasłoniły mu połowę oczu.

Wtedy Harry uspokoił go, co było bardzo miłe i wywołało dreszcze na ciele Louisa, a także wstyd, bo zorientował się, że przed chwilą zachował się jak pięciolatek.

\- Jeszcze raz – polecił Harry, myśląc już o pozostałych literach alfabetu i ich wymowie.

Był cierpliwy. Nawet kiedy Louis wypełnił całą stronę karykaturami pierwszej litery alfabetu. Raz nawet złapał jego dłoń, by ją pokierować i wkrótce okazało się, że właśnie tego Louis potrzebował, bo wkrótce jego A stało się tak piękne, że miał ochotę rozpłakać się ze szczęścia. Kiedy opanował K, było już późno, Harry napisał na każdej stronie pozostałe litery i poprosił go o poćwiczenie wymowy na drugi dzień. Jednak kiedy Louis wszedł do swojej sypialni, położył się w pierzynach, które pachniały lilią i wsłuchał się w stukot kropli deszczu za oknem, zrozumiał, że nie zaśnie.

Przez całą noc ćwiczył czytanie, aż zmęczony padł na biurku.


	3. Chapter 3

Minęło czternaście dni, podczas których do Louisa powróciła zdolność pisania i czytania. Był tym tak ucieszony, że bez przerwy marnował kartki na przepisywanie fragmentów książek i podarowywał je Harry’emu. Lodówka w kuchni była tego pełna i Harry znał niektóre fragmenty na pamięć.

Po dwutygodniowym faszerowaniu Louisa środkami przeciwbólowymi, przyszedł Liam. Louis - z opowieści Harry’ego - pamiętał, że był lekarzem, który go badał, gdy był jeszcze niezupełnie świadomy tego, co się dzieje. Niestety Liam mówił tylko po norwesku, więc Louis siedział cicho, milcząc. Zdjęto mu bandaż z głowy, przebadano, przepisano leki i tyle. Liam pożegnał się głośnym “Farvel, Harry, farvel, Vakker!” i wyszedł. Wtedy Louis mógł pójść do łazienki i przejrzeć się w lustrze. Jego skóra nie była już tak blada, a oczy odzyskały swój blask, lecz włosy… Od bandaża były brudne i przyklapnięte, i co najgorsze, nie pamiętał jak je układał. Postanowił je umyć, wysuszyć i martwić się później, a Harry pozwolił mu na to, szeroko się uśmiechając i siadając z „Tygodnikiem Młodego Stomatologa” w swoim ciepłym salonie. 

Niestety pół godziny później na dole pojawił się chłopak o włosach spadających na oczy – czyli Louis - i Harry bardzo starał się powstrzymać śmiech.

\- Harry? - zapytał Louis cichym głosem, wyglądając na zawstydzonego. Trzymał swoją grzywkę w górze, ale spuścił wzrok. - Nie potrafię.

Udali się razem do łazienki, gdzie stanęli przed lustrem - Harry dużo wyższy od Louisa - i patrzyli na katastrofę na głowie jednego z nich.

\- Nie wiem czy potrafię, ale zrobię wszystko, co w moje mocy - wyjaśnił Harry, uśmiechając się, gdy wyciągał z szafki żel. Wycisnął trochę na dłonie i rozsmarował na palcach, po czym chwycił grzywkę Louisa i z całych sił starał się zaczesać ją na bok.

Louis obserwował go w lustrze. Patrzył na wypukłe, czerwone od stałego przygryzania wargi, które tak powoli wypowiadały słowa; nienaturalnie długie rzęsy, jak wachlarze, które byłoby miło poczuć na swoim policzku; duże rumieńce, jakby w domu stale było gorąco i kości obojczykowe, które - dzięki dużemu dekoltowi - było widać idealnie. Zastanawiał się jak to jest być tym, którego się przytula, tym, który potrzebuje silnych ramion, swojego rycerza. Nie przeszkadzała mu ta myśl; właściwie sprawiała, że czuł się bardzo przyjemnie, zwłaszcza z długimi, smukłymi palcami Harry’ego, wplątanymi w jego włosy. Harry pachniał tak męsko, był bardzo przystojny i taki miły. Sprawiał, że Louis zaczynał kwestionować swoją orientację… choć nawet jej nie pamiętał.

Zaraz, zaraz. Czy on naprawdę myślał o byciu gejem? Do tej pory nie widział w pobliżu żadnej młodej dziewczyny. To na pewno to. Dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że gdyby w poczekalni Harry’ego pojawiało się więcej młodych osób, już dawno by się zakochał. Spodobałaby mu się wysoka brunetka, o kręconych włosach i dużych, zielonych oczach. Polubiłby sposób w jaki przebiegałaby palcami przez jego kosmyki, godzinami słuchałby jej głosu i napawał się widokiem bladej skóry. Zaakceptowałby nawet jej niezbyt przyjemny zawód, jak lekarz, szczególnie stomatolog, a także liczne, wyglądające groźnie, tatuaże.

Tak, byłaby dla niego idealna.

***

Nadszedł koniec czerwca, dni zrobiły się długie i upalne, a Louis obserwował je ze swojego balkonu, tym razem przepisując na kartkę mądre cytaty Paulo Coelho. Harry dwa razy w tygodniu jeździł na większe zakupy do miasta, które wydawało się być daleko stąd, a Louis zwykle błądził po pokojach, próbując znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Tym razem znów spędzał popołudnie na balkonie, skupiając się na słowach, które zapisywał i podniósł wzrok dopiero, gdy usłyszał silnik samochodu. Wysiadający z wozu Harry spojrzał w górę przymrużonymi oczyma, uśmiechając się szeroko i zawołał:

\- Vakker, mam dla ciebie prezent! Zejdź no tu i pomóż mi z tymi siatkami!

Louisowi zaświeciły się oczy i - mógłby przysiąc - nigdy tak szybko nie zbiegał po schodach. Minął Harry’ego w drzwiach, zabrał z samochodu kolejne siatki, przyniósł je do domu i zaczął przeszukiwać jak szalony.

\- Spokojnie, mały, to nie zmieściłoby się w siatce - zawołał Harry, szczerząc się, ponieważ Louis wprost promieniał i przypominał małe dziecko, czekające na swój gwiazdkowy prezent. To nie tak, że Louis zdziecinniał. On po prostu umierał z nudów.

Wyszli przed dom, gdzie Harry wskazał na przyczepę samochodu, w której leżał rower z czerwoną ramą i ręcznymi hamulcami.

Niższy chłopak był zaskoczony. Harry przywiózł mu rower. Ładny rower, o jego ulubionym kolorze i w dodatku z hamulcami. Czym sobie zasłużył? Przecież nie pamiętał nawet, jak się jeździ.

\- Nie potrafię - powiedział, drapiąc się po łokciu i rumieniąc jednocześnie. Harry potrząsnął głową, wprawiając loki w ruch i ostrożnie postawił rower na ziemi. Obejrzał dokładnie łańcuch, obniżył siodełko i wyprostował się, patrząc z uśmiechem na Lou.

\- Raczej się nie zabijesz. Chodź, pomogę ci.

Wyszli na asfalt wąskiej drogi, przez którą rzadko przejeżdżał jakikolwiek pojazd, Harry trzymał kierownicę, a Louis przekładał nogę przez ramę. Spojrzeli na siebie przez chwilę, nawiązując konwersację bez słów i Louis skinął, stawiając nogę na pedale. Nacisnął na niego i usiadł na siodełku, ale stracił równowagę, gdy zapomniał o dalszym pedałowaniu.

\- Jeszcze raz - poprosił Harry. - I pamiętaj, zachowasz równowagę, jeśli będziesz jechał szybko.

Louis skinął, chwycił mocno kierownicę i pozwolił Harry’emu jeszcze przez chwilę go podtrzymywać. Nacisnął na pedał, usiadł i rozpoczął pedałowanie. Harry biegł za nim coraz szybciej i szybciej, dopóki nie mógł nadążyć. Zatrzymał się w miejscu i układając dłonie w trąbkę przy ustach, krzyknął:

\- Hamuj powoli! Nie naciskaj zbyt mocno!

Louis posłuchał go i zrobił to. Rower powoli się zatrzymywał, kierownica zaczęła latać we wszystkie strony, ale opanował ją i zeskoczył z roweru w ostatniej chwili. Zawrócił, wskoczył na pojazd i przyjechał do Harry’ego z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Spójrz, już umiem! Jestem niesamowity! - krzyczał, położywszy rower na poboczu i zaczął podskakiwać jak szalony. – To wszystko zaczyna mi się podobać.

Nie miał zamiaru prędko wrócić do domu, by nudzić się tam przy oglądaniu norweskiej telewizji i kiedy Harry to zrozumiał, przyniósł sobie krzesło i czasopismo. Louis opanował zakręcanie, a pod wieczór, gdy niebo zmieniało swój kolor, potrafił już jeździć bez trzymanki. Harry zmusił go do wejścia do domu, obiecując gorącą czekoladę i grę w scrabble (o nie, kolejne litery i słowa, pomyślał Louis), więc wkrótce zamykali garaż i zmierzali kamienistym podjazdem do drzwi. Harry był już jedną stopą za progiem, kiedy Louis złapał go mocno za koszulkę i pociągnął, patrząc w górę.

Po ich lewej stronie niebo tonęło w pomarańczu i żółci, ale od prawej te żywe barwy pochłaniał granat. Louis nigdy nie patrzył w ten sposób na zachód słońca. Zawsze myślał o samym słońcu chowającym się w morzu lub za horyzontem, ale nigdy o promieniach - o tym jak znikają, zupełnie jak jego pamięć kilka tygodni temu. Uznał to zjawisko za niesamowite, chciał móc patrzeć na nie wiecznie, chciał je dotknąć i choć wiedział, że to niemożliwe, obiecał sobie, że spróbuje.

Harry stanął za nim, opierając dłonie o jego ramiona, usta o tył głowy. To był pierwszy raz kiedy Harry dotykał Louisa ze swojej własnej woli i Louis natychmiast to zauważył. Ciepłe ręce wyższego chłopaka przyjemnie grzały jego skórę, a usta we włosach, dawały mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Ładnie tu, nieprawdaż? - wyszeptał i spojrzał na małe światełka poruszające się przy drzewach. Świetliki.

\- Nienawidziłeś Norwegii - odparł Harry, ściskając mocniej jego ramiona. Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego? Powiedz mi coś o mnie. Chcę wiedzieć tak wiele…

Czuł jak Harry kręci głową.

\- Wkrótce sobie przypomnisz.

Był zły, że Harry nie chciał mu powiedzieć, ale nagle stał się taki zmęczony, że o nic więcej nie pytał.

***

Był zaskoczony, gdy obudził go śpiew ptaków i szum wody; naprawdę głośny szum wody dobiegający z zewnątrz, wpadający przez otwarte okno. Harry musiał tu być i je otworzyć. Musiał też posprzątać i przygotować dla Louisa czyste ubrania, bo bałagan sam z siebie nie zniknął, a odzienie nie pojawiło się znikąd. Louis wyślizgnął się spod pierzyn i sięgnął po koszulkę, by przycisnąć do niej nos i swobodnie wąchać aloes i może trochę lilii - zapach, który przypominał mu o czymś z dzieciństwa, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć o czym.

Założył koszulkę i jeansy i w skarpetkach zszedł na dół, by przyrządzić sobie śniadanie. Kiedy spojrzał na produkty w lodówce, zrozumiał, że potrafi zrobić tylko kanapki, na które kompletnie nie miał ochoty, ale koniec końców po kilku minutach i tak znalazły się na talerzu. Nie wyglądały jak dzieło sztuki i pomidor stale ześlizgiwał się z sałaty, ale gdyby bardzo się postarał, mógłby je zjeść… i zrobił to, ponieważ nie miał wyboru.

Szum wody na dworze nie ustawał, więc zaciekawiony Louis otworzył frontowe drzwi i ujrzał tonący w pianie samochód oraz Harry’ego, ubranego tylko w shorty do kolan. Na jego głowie zawiązana była bandama, która dzielnie podtrzymywała burzę loków. Obrócił się, gdy usłyszał zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi i uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę Louisa, trzymając w ręce wąż ogrodowy.

\- Dobrze ci się spało, Vakker? - zapytał pogodnie, a jego twarz rozświetlały ostre promienie słońca wiszącego nad Norwegią. Louis przytaknął, schodząc ze schodów prosto na podjazd. - Czyżbyś chciał mi pomóc?

\- Myjesz samochód? - zapytał, patrząc jak piana przypominająca obłoki spływa po masce wozu. Coś sprawiało, że chciał jej dotknąć. - Mógłbym. Mógłbym ci pomóc. Co mam zrobić?

Harry sięgnął po gąbkę, z jednej strony chropowatą, ale nie ostrą, by nie zarysowała lakieru, i rzucił ją w stronę Louisa, mocząc odrobinę jego T-shirt.

\- Spróbuj wyszorować przyczepę - odrzekł, nieustannie się uśmiechając, a Louis posłusznie wdrapał się na przyczepę i zaczął ją czyścić, nie będąc do końca zadowolonym ze sposobu w jaki aloesowo-liliowy obłoczek zapachu znikał z jego ubrań i zastępował go odór płynów, środków czyszczących i mdłego mydła. W pewnym momencie, gdy kończył już swoją pracę, szum wody ustał i zrobiło się cicho. Louis uklęknął i rozglądnął się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Harry’ego. Niestety jedyne co widział to puste podwórko, pola, oddaloną od nich farmę i ciągnący się za nią las. Miejsce może niezbyt ciekawe, było piękne i Louis pomyślał, że jeśli niebo istnieje, wygląda właśnie tak. I że na pewno jest tam Harry, który o ciebie dba, sprząta twój pokój, pierze twoje ubrania, przygotowuje posiłki, uczy pisania i otwiera okno, by łagodne ćwierkanie ptaków mogło powoli wyciągać cię ze snu.

Kiedy tak o tym myślał, kędzierzawa czupryna wyskoczyła zza samochodu, odkręcając wąż ogrodowy, z którego woda uderzyła w brzuch Louisa, przez co przewrócił się do tyłu. Śmiejąc się głośno, Harry rzucił wąż i zaczął uciekać. Louis nie mógł mu na to pozwolić. Ześlizgnął się z przyczepy, pochwycił wąż i gonił z nim Harry’ego tak długo, aż chłopak nie miał na sobie ani jednej suchej nitki.

\- Wygrałeś!

Louis śmiał się tak bardzo, że nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, a Harry stał tam i patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, póki drogą nie przejechał samochód, który wszystko zniszczył. Na dźwięk silnika, Louis upuścił wąż i złapał się za głowę, marszcząc brwi i tracąc równowagę, gdy okropny ból przeszył go od stóp do głów. Serce biło mu dwukrotnie szybciej, tak, że Harry mógł je usłyszeć. Podbiegł do Lou, podniósł go na równe nogi i ukrył w swoich ramionach.

Czuł dreszcz przebiegający co jakich czas przez ciało niższego chłopaka i choć wiedział dlaczego tak się dzieje, nie odezwał się słowem. Po chwili Louis odzyskał siłę w nogach, więc Harry pochylił się po wąż ogrodowy, ustawił go wylotem ku górze i puścił wodę w stronę nieba, by krople spadały na niego i na Louisa jak deszcz.

\- Ciiii – szeptał, przytulając go do piersi i kołysząc łagodnie.

Ciało Lou ponownie się zatrzęsło, lecz tym razem ze śmiechu.

Louis chichotał. Chichotał jak dziecko, które podczas płaczu zostało pocieszone lizakiem. Harry uznał to za urocze, lecz szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Nie mógł tak myśleć o Louisie, nie.

Za to Louis w silnych ramionach czuł jak spada. Jak powoli zatraca się w Harrym i choć także tego nie chciał, nie umiał temu zapobiec, tak jak nie umiał pisać i gotować, a także wiązać sznurowadeł (i zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle zauważył, że jest w kapciach).

Nie pamiętał wiele, domyślał się, że dom ma daleko stąd i że jest zdany tylko na Harry’ego, więc tylko jemu ufał.

\- Mówiłeś, że nienawidziłem Norwegii. To znaczy, że znaliśmy się wcześniej?

Harry westchnął, silny strumień powietrza uderzył w wilgotne włosy Louisa.

\- Tak.

Było coś niepewnego w jego tonie, co odrobinę wiązało mu głos i sprawiło, że nawet pod wesołym strumieniem wody, pod roszącymi jego skórę kropelkami i norweskim słońcem, był smutny.

\- Lubiłem cię? - zapytał Louis, na co Harry puścił go i odsunął się, by zakręcić wodę i posprzątać płyny do czyszczenia. - Harry?

Ale Harry nie odpowiadał i najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru.

\- Złamałem ci kiedykolwiek serce?

Milczenie. Harry jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi i napiął mięśnie.

\- Ty złamałeś moje? - spróbował jeszcze raz. Harry podniósł się, wylał wiadro z pianą na trawę i spojrzał prosto w oczy Louisa. Jego wzrok intensywniejszy niż zwykle, przecinał ciepłe powietrze i odległość między nimi.

\- Nigdy nie złamałem ci serca. Nigdy cię nie skrzywdziłem. Ale przepraszam.

Louis poczuł jak coś ciężkiego spada mu na plecy i wgniata go w ziemię. Czuł się niewyobrażalnie źle słysząc przeprosiny od kogoś, kto nigdy nie zrobił nic złego.

\- Za co?

\- Zobaczysz.


	4. Chapter 4

Jakimś cudem Louis nie zauważył, że za domem Harry’ego ciągnie się kilka hektarów idealnie równej działki i że na tej właśnie działce stoi mały samolot cessna 152 z miejscem dla pilota i jednego pasażera. Pewnego dnia po prostu go tam znalazł i oglądał cały dzień do znużenia.

Gdy Harry obsłużył już wszystkich pacjentów, brał długi prysznic, który zmywał z niego zapach pracy. Louis czekał na niego w kuchni, gdzie przy włączonym radiu, które miło chrzęszczało, Harry gotował kolację. Louis kołysał się w rytm norweskich ballad, udając, że rozumie sens piosenek, gdy w istocie nie rozumienie ich nadawało im większy sens. Harry również tańczył. Od lodówki do kuchenki robił kilka obrotów, poruszał zabawnie ramionami i rozśmieszał Louisa próbami parodiowania piosenkarzy, których w życiu na oczy nie widział lub po prostu nie pamiętał.

Louis kochałem wieczory z Harrym, kiedy pachniał lilią i starymi książkami, a w kominku żarzył się płomień. Najbardziej lubił, gdy Harry czytał mu książki i powoli przypominał sobie, że już nie raz je studiował. Ale najbardziej z tego wszystkiego lubił udawać, że zasypia na kanapie. Harry zawsze brał go wtedy na ręce i zanosił do sypialni na górze, pokonując dokładnie 16 stopni i kompletną ciszę domu. Upewniał się czy jest przykryty i czy w pokoju nie jest zbyt zimno lub zbyt duszno. Potem wychodził, nigdy nie zamykając drzwi i zostawiał za sobą zapach lilii. Louis oddychał tym tak długo jak mógł; tak długo aż cała zgromadzona w sypialni woń przeszła przez jego płuca i zastąpił ją równie przyjemny zapach drewna i starych książek.

Nienawidził poranków, ponieważ spędzał je w towarzystwie norweskich stacji telewizyjnych, mebli i kurzu, który na nich osiadł. Harry pracował od bardzo wczesnych godzin i nigdy nie odwoływał wizyt. Wyglądało na to, że pacjenci przyjeżdżają z daleka by - jak później poinformował go Harry - leczyć swoje zęby. Któregoś dnia Louis siedział na swoim balkonie i zauważył, że aby dostać się do jakiegoś miasta musiałby bardzo długo maszerować. W oddali leżała tylko czyjaś farma, wokół domu Harry’ego pola, ogrodzone z wszystkich stron lasem i zero cywilizacji. Przez sam środek tego wszystkiego przebiegała wąska droga, po której od czasu do czasu, pod okiem Harry’ego, Louis jeździł na rowerze.

To było to. Życie w Norwegii, cichej krainie, nieznanej miejscowości, w domu Harry’ego Stylesa, który był przyjacielem („ale nie przyjacielem Louisa”) i kimś na kształt przewodnika.

Tuż obok domu rosło drzewo, Louis widział je przez okno gabinetu Harry’ego w dzień, w który zranił dłonie od kawałków rozbitej miski. Wychodził na gałęzie, aby obserwować pracę Harry’ego z bezpiecznej odległości. Patrzył jak w skupieniu boruje zęby, plombuje je, czasem wyrywa lub robi leczenie kanałowe. Harry jako dentysta był innym człowiekiem, poważnym, skoncentrowanym i milczącym. Odziany w biały fartuch popisywał się swoimi zdolnościami, sprawną dłonią i dobrym wzrokiem. Używał wierteł jak dziecko kredek do pomalowania obrazka i, kto wie, może cała ta zabawa z ludzką śliną sprawiała mu przyjemność.

Louisowi zdecydowanie tak. Podobał mu się taki – w białym pokoju, pod jaskrawą lampą jego loki były ciemne, prawie czarne. Bawiło go to, że rękawiczki, które zakładał były mniejsze od jego dłoni i nie naciągały się na nadgarstek. Zawsze nosił maskę zasłaniającą połowę jego twarzy, co sprawiało, że Louis był zmuszony patrzeć wyłącznie na oczy i długie rzęsy nad nimi. Skupiona w jednym punkcie zieleń przepełniała go całego, zapierała mu dech w piersiach.

Któregoś dnia go zauważył. To był koniec lata, dni stawały się krótsze, a Harry miał dużo mniej pacjentów. Przyszedł do Louisa, pozostawiwszy wcześniej swój fartuch na wieszaku, a maskę i rękawiczki w małym, porcelanowym zlewie. Louis siedział na jednej z gałęzi, opierając się o szorstką, pachnącą jesienią korę, gdy Harry pojawił się tuż pod drzewem ze swoim szerokim uśmiechem, który świecił jaśniej niż słońce.

\- Nie znudziło ci się to? – zapytał, owijając jedną z dłoni wokół cienkiej gałązki.

\- Więc widziałeś mnie wcześniej – stwierdził Louis i odwrócił wzrok, bo patrzenie Harry’emu w oczy stało się nagle niekomfortowe. Za to Harry czuł się niezwykle swobodnie, wypalając wzrokiem dziury w jego ciele.

\- Tak, Vakker. Wiesz, kiedyś usiądziemy razem na tym drzewie.

Louis prychnąłem śmiechem, kręcąc lekko głową i ciesząc się z pretekstu do kolejnego spojrzenia w jego oczy.

\- Nie ma mowy, nigdy tu nie wejdziesz, bo twoje nogi są zbyt długie i nie udźwigniesz ich – odrzekł, chichocząc pod nosem, a Harry zrobił głupią minę, zaciskając wargi w dzióbek. Louis uwielbiał kiedy Harry to robił; jego wargi marszczyły się, a oczy zwężały i zaraz po tym dawał mu nauczkę. Zwykle kończyło się śmiechem.

Ale nie dziś.

\- Zakład? – zapytał, a jego dłonie szybko odnalazły odpowiednie gałęzie, które pomogły mu się wdrapać. Jak się okazało, wspinaczka była kolejną rzeczą, którą Harry Styles robił doskonale. Sekundę później siedział tuż obok Louisa, szczerząc się niemiłosiernie szeroko. Louis pomyślał, że gdyby świat się kończył nadal siedziałby tu z nim i patrzył jak dzień zamienia się w noc. I gdyby miał płakać i lamentować, Harry rozweseliłby go jednym słowem – tak, byłby w stanie.

Louis zrozumiał, że niewiedza o tym kim jesteś, jak się tu znalazłeś i co będzie w przyszłości jest najlepszym co go w życiu spotkało. Nawet jeśli te pytanie wciąż go nurtowały.

\- Co tu robię? – zapytał po dłużej chwili, gdy czerwona furgonetka wjechała na farmę nieopodal i brama zamknęła się z wielkim hukiem, który przerwał ciszę.

Usta Harry’ego zaciśnięte były w wąską linię, jego wzrok przebijał się przez chłodne powietrze wieczora i prawdopodobnie zatrzymywał się na wysokich sosnach. Louis zauważył, że jego policzki z różowych stają się białe; całe jego ciało zmieniało się wraz z Norwegią – z porą roku i dnia. To Harry był Norwegią, Harry był tym spokojem i pięknem, i przyjacielem („ale nie przyjacielem Louisa”), i kimś na kształt przewodnika, i pewnie kimś jeszcze, ale Louis nie pamiętał kim.

Nie patrząc na nic konkretnego i oddychając ciężko, Harry powiedział:

\- Ktoś tam na górze chciał, żebyś się tu pojawił. – A potem przeczesał swoje gęste loki, które wiatr zdążył już rozczochrać.

\- Wierzyłem w Niebo? – zapytał Louis, mając nadzieję na szybką odpowiedź Harry’ego, ponieważ robiło się zimno i niekomfortowo, ale Harry milczał. Milczał, jakby właśnie odtwarzał w myślach wszystko to, co wiedział.

\- Nie – odparł wreszcie, cichym i zachrypłym głosem, a potem dodał: - Nie, ale ono istnieje.

Louis rozglądnął się dookoła, a krajobraz wywołał uśmiech na jego ustach. Bał się. Tak. Bał się, bo nie wiedział dlaczego tu jestem, gdzie jest jego rodzina i czy w ogóle ją ma, i bał się, ponieważ wszyscy wokół mówili po norwesku, co sprawiało, że czuł się jak jakaś marna jednostka pozostawiona na pastwę samej siebie, ciało niebieskie porzucone w czarnej przestrzeni. Ale mimo to wszystko, miał Harry’ego, jego dom, zapach starych książek i lilii, a przecież mógł obudzić się na brudnej, wilgotnej ulicy.

Dlatego obserwując świat, który go otaczał, powiedział:

\- Oczywiście, że istnieje. Jest tutaj.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry w końcu pozwolił Louisowi bawić się w samolocie, po tym jak obiecał, że nie ruszy żadnego przycisku. Z zaciekawieniem obserwował panel z licznymi ekranami, udając, że umie je odczytywać. Czasem łapał za ster, podnosił radio i powiadamiał wyimaginowaną załogę o rozpoczynającym lub kończącym się locie. Któregoś dnia Harry zaskoczył go, pojawiając się obok. Swoimi błyszczącymi tęczówkami badał wszystko wokół, skupiając się głównie na panelu i podekscytowanej twarzy Louisa.

Usiadł obok, łapiąc swój ster i zawołał:

\- Gotowy do startu?

Louis pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem i sekundę później oboje wydawali z siebie dźwięki imitujące start samolotu. Podając różne dane, których Louis nie rozumiał, Harry najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił. I choć nie wzbili się naprawdę, Louis mógłby przysiąc, że unosili się gdzieś ponad chmurami, tylko on i Harry, bez kilkutonowego, stalowego ptaka.

W pewnym momencie Harry nieco się uspokoił i spojrzał na Louisa, gdy ten wciąż robił z siebie idiotę, jakby wyczuł wiszące w powietrzu pytanie. 

\- Latasz nim? - zapytał z entuzjazmem Louis i spostrzegł, że pierwszy raz od tych siedmiu tygodni tutaj, jest tak wesoły.

\- Latam - powiedział Harry z wyraźną dumą w tonie, a kiedy Louis myślał, że wyczerpał już jego limit słów na dany dzień, dodał: - Bałeś się latać, Vakker. Ograniczałeś zagraniczne podróże do minimum, bo na pokładzie kręciło ci się w głowie.

Za każdym razem, gdy Harry opowiadał mu o nim samym, Lou czuł się kompletnie obco z tym dawnym Louisem, jakby nigdy nie byli jedną osobą. Bywały chwile kiedy zapominał się i odnosił wrażenie, iż słucha o jakimś znajomym Harry’ego, którego nigdy nie poznał i raczej nie ma ochoty poznać. Na szczęśnie szybko zrozumiał, że zanik pamięci był miłym prezentem od losu.

\- Wygląda na to, że zapomniałem o tym strachu - odrzekł, uśmiechając się szeroko do Harry’ego, na którego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

\- Umówmy się - rzekł pewnie Harry, uśmiechając się podejrzliwie do Louisa. - Pomożesz mi i Mylow* w sadzie, a jutro zabiorę cię na przejażdżkę.

Louis mógłby teraz skakać z radości, wyśpiewać serenadę lub dokonać samozapłonu, gdyby nie jeden mały szczegół, który oderwał jego myśli od wspaniałej nagrody, jaką szykował dla niego Harry.

\- Kim jest Mylow? - padło pytanie, na które Harry zareagował rumieńcem.

\- Córka farmera, nasza sąsiadka. Chciałem ci ją przedstawić już wczoraj, gdy przyszła zapytać o pomoc, ale gdzieś mi się zapodziałeś.

Więc Mylow była dziewczyną, na której myśl rumienił się Harry i pewnie Louis powinien być szczęśliwy z poznania dziewczyny, wydającej się być w ich wieku i definitywnie nie posiadającej obwisłej starej skóry, w której fałdkach można by trzymać drobniaki. Ale nie ucieszył się. Coś było nie tak w tej Mylow i Louis mógł to stwierdzić już teraz, gdy znał tylko jej imię, nie osobowość, twarz, hobby. Być może byłoby inaczej, gdyby Harry powiedział KATE, DEBBIE, SAMANTHA, JAMIE, LANA, MADELEINE…

Tak, to z pewnością to.

***

Oto ona. Louis czuł się onieśmielony, gdy oglądał dziewczynę otwierającą bramę. Dziewczynę, która była wyższa od niego, miała blisko osadzone, duże oczy z zielonymi tęczówkami, wyraźnie zarysowaną górną wargę, mały nosek; ciemne, falowane włosy do ramion i mnóstwo piegów wokół nosa. Z makijażem na pewno była bardzo ładna.

Louis wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie, szukając w nich czegoś, czym mógłby zająć palce, ale znalazł tylko pustkę – czyli to samo, co zastępowało teraz jego pamięć. Harry przeszedł przez bramę i uścisnął Mylow, chyba trochę zbyt mocno niż się tego spodziewała, a potem zrobił krok w tył i wskazał dłonią na Louisa.

\- To jest Louis, Louis to Mylow, trzecia osoba mówiąca po angielsku, jaką tu poznałeś.

Trochę mu ulżyło, gdy to usłyszał. Ale tylko trochę.

Mylow podała mu rękę, a potem zaprowadziła ich na tył dużego, drewnianego, piętrowego domu i przydzieliła każdemu dwa obszerne kosze na jabłka. Miała głos, którego brzmienie przypominało krzyk słyszany zza grubej szyby. Louis wyobrażał sobie, że ktoś porywa ją i zamyka w szklanym akwarium. Pomyślał o niej jako rybie lub ssaku wodnym i zaśmiał się. Jeśli coś pamiętał, to to, iż od zawsze miał wybujałą wyobraźnię.

Właśnie wtedy coś do niego dotarło. Przez mgłę, a raczej przez uderzające w jego oczy promienie słoneczne i cząsteczki pyłu, ukazywało mu się wspomnienie. Siedział na brzegu basenu z nogami zanurzonymi po kolana w wodzie i machał nimi, wywołując małe fale. Pod wodą przemieszczał się długi cień, który w mgnieniu oka przeobraził się w człowieka.

Zawołał ironicznie:

\- Naprawdę? Nie zamierzasz popływać?

Louis zmieszał się i znów pomachał nogami.

\- Nie mam dziś na to ochoty.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek będziesz miał?

Spojrzał w stronę domu, wyczekując kogoś, kto nigdy nie miał się pojawić. Poczuł coś w rodzaju tęsknoty i niecierpliwości, ale nie miał ochoty płakać lub histeryzować. To coś, co siedziało mu na plecach i przygniatało go niemiłosiernie, nie było smutkiem, ale zmęczeniem. Nie pamiętał tylko, czym był tak zmęczony.

Odwrócił wzrok do Ernesta. Pamiętał go, pamiętał swojego starszego brata, Ernesta i jego zamiłowanie do pływania, mimo że nie umiał pływać dobrze i nigdy nie opanował całkowicie ani jednego stylu.

Ernest posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie, które nie trwało zbyt długo, bo chwilę później ochlapał Louisa wodą.

\- Chodź! No wchodź! Louis, no dalej! – krzyczał śmiejąc się i chlapiąc chlorowaną wodą na wszystkie strony. Obraz rozmazywał się Louisowi przed oczami; wspomnienie też się rozmazało.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała Maylow, brzmiąc tak, jakby wołała z bardzo daleka, gdy w rzeczywistości stała obok.

Louis zerwał jabłko i wrzucił je do kosza, po tym jak opanował swoje nieustannie mrugające powieki.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Zupełnie nic.

***

Louis nie sądził, że przejażdżka będzie kosztowała go aż tyle pracy, ale nawet gdy był już zmęczony, nie zgodził się na odpoczynek i samodzielny powrót do domu. Nie zostawiłby Harry’ego z… nią.

W ciągnącym się w nieskończoność sadzie, drzewa rosły jak im się żywnie podobało. Louis pomyślał o ojcu lub dziadku Mylow, który sadził młode jabłonie zgodnie z intuicją i mógł poczuć radość jaka przed laty temu towarzyszyła. Zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek zrobił coś takiego; czy dał czemuś życie lub warunki do życia i patrzył z radością na jego rozwój. Uznał to za bardzo osobiste przeżycie, ponieważ nawet teraz, gdy pracował w cudzym sadzie, czuł przepływające pomiędzy gałęziami życie i więź z drzewami, które dawały mu swe owoce.

Louisa cieszyła ta chwilowa ucieczka w zakamarki swojego umysłu, w którym - dzięki utracie pamięci - było naprawdę dużo miejsca. Ktoś obcy słysząc jego myśli popukałby się w czoło, ale Louis nie znał innego sposobu na uniknięcie nudnego i z pewnością nie skierowanego do niego monologu Harry’ego.

Harry ciągle mówił; mówił do Mylow, a ona milczała i zrywała jabłka, chyba że dany temat dawał jej szansę na pochwalenie się karierą, do której zmierzała poza tą wioską. Louis wyobraził sobie duże norweskie miasto, w którym zabiegana Mylow stopniowo staje się ważną osobistością, aktorką, piosenkarką, modelką lub reżyserką i nie rozumiał co robi tu, w sadzie, z jakimś tam dentystą i chłopakiem, którego znała tylko jako „Louisa” (i on właściwie też znał siebie tylko jako „Louisa”). Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś zapyta.

\- Louis, Chryste Panie, narobiłeś się - powiedziała nagle Mylow, patrząc na dłonie Louisa. Widniało na nich kilka gojących się ran, które zdobył zbierając rozbite szkło dobry miesiąc temu, ale dziewczyna nie mogła tego wiedzieć.

\- To nic.

\- Boli cię?

\- Głowa?

\- Głowa? Pytałam o dłonie.

\- Och, nie. Przepraszam, po prostu Harry często o to pyta. O głowę.

\- Współczuję ci z powodu pamięci.

\- Dzięki.

\- To musiało być dla ciebie trudne.

\- Nie wiem…

\- Ulec wypadkowi, a potem przyjechać do Harry’ego.

\- Co? Nie było tak.

\- Harry przecież…

\- Więc nie znalazł mnie przy drodze?

Ta wymiana zdań była szybka i zwięzła, jakby gdzieś się spieszyli i Harry najwyraźniej nie nadążał, bo z jednej strony chciał zapytać Louisa o ból głowy, a z drugiej znaleźć jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- Em… - rozpoczął, rozkładając ręce i patrząc raz na Louisa, raz na Mylow, gdy nagle dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się do drzewa, kontynuując swoją pracę.

\- Niezła próba, Styles. Następnym razem bardziej się postaraj - mruknęła. - Chyba powinniście już iść.

Więc Harry odłożył kosz, który nie był nawet w połowie wypełniony jabłkami i pomógł Louisowi nieść jego trzy pełne kosze do schodów werandy. Wyglądał mizernie, krucho i zupełnie nie jak ten Harry, którym był, gdy uczył Louisa, gdy mu gotował, prał i leczył innym zęby.

Louis zrozumiał wszystko dopiero za bramą. Mylow zdawało się, że on i Harry wymyślili jego brak pamięci, by Harry wyszedł na opiekuńczego, i że zdradził ich brak ustalenia wspólnej wersji wydarzeń. Louis uważał za niedorzeczne to, iż Harry wciąż nic nie rozumiał. W drodze do domu, gdy wieczór stawał się już chłodny, słowa Harry’ego uderzały w Lou jak silny wiatr w konary wysokich drzew.

\- Nie powinieneś z nią rozmawiać. Znów coś sobie ubzdurała i nie odezwie się do mnie przez następne dwa tygodnie.

To było naprawdę niedorzeczne. Jak Harry mógł myśleć, że to Louis zawinił? Mylow tak czy siak znalazłaby sobie powód, by go spławić.

W powietrzu wisiała melancholia, powoli osiadła na końcówkach włosów Harry’ego i kołysała nimi. Louis chciał powiedzieć, że Mylow nie jest zainteresowana Harrym, ani nawet życiem tutaj. Chciał powiedzieć, że ona nie ma czasu, a może nawet ochoty na chłopaka i że Harry nie jest w stanie zaoferować jej tego, co byłoby jej do szczęścia potrzebne. Chciał powiedzieć - naprawdę - że kompletnie do siebie nie pasują, ponieważ ona kocha miasto, a on wieś i w ich wspólnej przyszłości któreś byłoby nieszczęśliwe. I nie chciał mówić tego wszystkiego, ponieważ był zazdrosny, że jakaś tam dziewczyna mogłaby bezkarnie dotykać włosów Harry’ego, lecz dlatego, że wszystko to było prawdą.

Ale wybrał łatwiejsze wyjście - zmianę tematu.

\- Więc powiesz mi jak się tu znalazłem?

Harry spojrzał na niego.

\- Pewnego dnia mamusia i tatuś postanowili…

\- Harry. Doskonale wiesz, co mam na myśli - przerwał mu, będąc już trochę zmęczony zbieraniem jabłek i przyspieszonym biciem serca, które było reakcją na ciepły głos Harry’ego. Nawet tu, w norweskim wietrze, ogrzewał go całego.

\- Czyje serce jest puste, tego usta słów pełne, Karl Kraus - odrzekł, najwyraźniej dumny ze swojej odpowiedzi, a Louis westchnął głośno, zrezygnowany.


	6. Chapter 6

Tydzień po zbieraniu jabłek, trzy dni po wyjeździe Mylow do miasta i osiem godzin po rozpoczęciu weekendu, Louis wszedł do kuchni w łososiowej piżamie. Jego gołe stopy stąpały głośno po zimnych płytkach, a ziewanie dało się słyszeć we wszystkich pomieszczeniach.

Obudził go zapach rumianku i świeżego pieczywa, który otulał go przyjemnie jeszcze podczas snu i głaskał delikatnie swoimi ciepłymi opuszkami. Więc gdy wszedł do kuchni, nie zdziwił go widok Harry’ego, podlewającego kwiaty na parapecie. Leżące na stole produkty czekały na przyrządzenie z nich czegoś, co można by nazwać śniadaniem. Louis nie pamiętał jak i gdzie jadał kiedyś, ale jedzenie, które przywoził Harry wyglądało jak dzieło sztuki i prosiło się nie tylko o zjedzenie, ale wpatrzenie w nie i powąchanie go. Pachniało świeżością, deszczem, ziemią, norweskim wiatrem i - Louis naprawdę nie wiedział jak Harry to robi - lilią.

Zanim jednak zdążył zakochać się w sałacie, którą teraz lustrował, Harry odwrócił się i uśmiechnął szeroko.

\- Vakker! Nie wyspaliśmy się, co? - zapytał radośnie, dzierżąc w swoich dłoniach małą, zieloną konewkę z naklejką stokrotki.

Louis nie słyszał pytania. W chwili, w której zobaczył nagi tors Harry’ego, pokryty tatuażami, wezbrało w nim pożądanie, które uruchomiło jeden z wielu silniczków w jego mózgu i wtedy zaczął zapadać. Zapadał we wspomnienie. Nie powoli, ale nagle przed jego oczyma ukazał się obraz blondynki. Siedziała przy toaletce z eyelinerem w dłoni, jej twarz odbijała się od lustra, niebieskie oczy zerkały na niego.

\- Gotowy? - zapytała ostrożnie, nie chcąc za bardzo poruszać policzkiem, o który opierała dłoń.

\- Chyba tak. Tak. Gotowy - odparł Louis, orientując się, że trzyma w dłoni marynarkę.

Obserwował spokojnie, jak poprawia makijaż i czekał cierpliwie aż wstanie i powie “Prosto w paszczę wygłodniałych lwów”. No i w końcu to powiedziała.

Louis nie prowadził samochodu. Nie zdał przy trzecim podejściu i egzaminator poradził mu, by zrobił sobie przerwę. Teraz nie pamiętał egzaminów, ani egzaminatora, ale pozostało suche, płytkie wspomnienie zdawania na prawo jazdy.

Dziewczyna była bardzo podobna do niego, jakby była jego siostrą, ale on nigdy nie miał sióstr, tylko starszego brata. Jej wąskie wargi szybko się poruszały, oczy - wpatrzone w drogę - miała osadzone daleko nosa, więc Louis miał na nie idealny widok. Sprawiała wrażenie ciepłej, co bardzo uspokajało Louisa, bo - wspomnienie czy nie - jechał samochodem z obcą osobą.

Wysiedli przed szkołą, tak, Louis chodził do tej szkoły, zdobywał tam dobre stopnie, zwłaszcza z plastyki, matematyki i informatyki, przeżywał swoje miłosne rozterki, ignorował docinki kolegów, pisał sobie zwolnienia z wuefu i dopieszczał szarą, nudną szafkę na książki.

\- Hannah! Hannah! Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz! Chodź, chodź, musimy zrobić sobie zdjęcie! - Wołająca dziewczyna wyglądała jak młoda Jayma Mays, miała jasnorude włosy i duże, rozentuzjazmowane oczy. Pociągnęła Louisa za ramiona, mówiąc: - Wszyscy, wszyscy! Zanim wejdziemy do środka i z eleganckich “młodych dorosłych” staniemy się pijanymi neandertalczykami.

Trzy pary ustawiły się na tle wejścia do budynku, wszyscy śmiali się, Louis też - nawet kiedy Hannah wskoczyła mu na plecy - a chłopak w dużych okularach podniósł aparat na wysokość nosa. Ktoś zawołał “Trzy, dwa, jeden”, rozbłysła lampa, Louis zmrużył oczy i wszystko zniknęło. Wyprostował się. Ciężar, który przed chwilą obarczał jego plecy, prysł jak bańka, a z nią cała otaczająca go przed chwilą rzeczywistość.

Pojawił się w ciemnym pokoju - ciemnym, bo okna osłaniały duże, szerokie chusty o wielu odcieniach błękitu, niczym w hinduskim domu lub forcie z koców, tyle że cztery lub pięć razy większym niż standardowy. W przejściu między sypialnią, a gankiem zawieszono hamak, na którym bujała się okropnie szczupła brunetka. Miała na sobie czarny top i granatowe majtki, włosy do ramion układały się falami na materiale hamaku. Nie nałożyła makijażu, ale paznokcie mieniły jej się od błękitnego lakieru. Louis znał tą brunetkę. Doskonale pamiętał jej czekoladowe oczy i długie nogi, ale nie pamiętał kim właściwie dla niego była.

\- Głupi, głupi, głupi Micah - mówiła. - Pogrywacie sobie ze mną chłopcy.

\- Nie bądź głupia.

\- Hahaha…

Louis podszedł do niej, oparł się o framugę i spojrzał przez okno. Byli na piętrze, w dodatku na wzgórzu. Widok stąd obejmował nie tylko skrzyżowanie, ale również kilka rzędów identycznych domków i rynek jakiegoś miasta. Tylko jakiego?

\- Wiem o tobie wszystko. - Miała silny francuski akcent. Coś mu to mówiło. - Mnie nie okłamiesz. Dlaczego okłamujesz siebie?

\- Pleciesz głupoty. Nie denerwuj mnie!

Podniosła się i stanęła obok Louisa, po czym przylgnęła do jego pleców i chichotała wprost do ucha.

\- Kocham cię, Louis. Kocham cię, ale ty wolisz jego.

\- Znów jesteś pijana - skomentował.

Czuł jak powoli traci wspomnienie, starał się je zatrzymać, ale przenikało przez jego palce.

\- Tak, pijana, niedoszła modelka. Nie zasługuję na ciebie. Wkrótce i tak opuścisz Anglię.

Czuł jak ją traci, nie tylko ducha przeszłości, ale całą ją, prawdziwą. Jej skóra bladła, twarz stawała się niewyraźna, uścisk wokół szyi słabł. Przez miasto, ganek i hinduskie chusty przedzierał się zapach rumianku i pieczywa. Widział jak mocna woń lilii przebija cienką powłokę między wspomnieniem a rzeczywistością. Chciał zostać jeszcze na chwilę, by przypomnieć sobie więcej. Kim była dziewczyna? Nie jego ukochaną, raczej nie, ale kimś bardzo bliskim. I gdzie wyjeżdżał? Dlaczego wszędzie wisiały niebieskie chusty?

Drewniana podłoga rozpłynęła się pod nim, wziął głęboki wdech, zamrugał i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się w kuchni Harry’ego.

\- W porządku?

Harry, wciąż z gołym torsem i nisko wiszącymi spodniami, stał przed nim i patrzył z troską w jego przerażone, błękitne oczy. Z wszystkich pytań, jakie Louis mógł zadać, padło tylko:

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zdobyłem prawo jazdy?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego policzki zapadły się w dwóch, małych punktach.

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo - odrzekł i odstawił konewkę. Zawieszona na jego ramieniu ściereczka osuwała się, ale w porę ją złapał. - Przypomniałeś sobie coś. - Nie brzmiało to jak pytanie.

\- Dwie dziewczyny. Hannah i jakąś brunetkę. Pamiętam, że nie zdałem na prawo jazdy, a próbowałem trzy razy.

\- Kiepsko.

\- Wyjeżdżałem. Gdzie? Ta druga dziewczyna to powiedziała. Gdzie wyjeżdżałem? Tu? Do Norwegii?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie myśl o tym teraz. Uspokój się, a wspomnienie wróci i będzie dokładniejsze. Trochę o tym czytałem.

Louis poczuł jak się rumieni. Harry czytał o jego przypadłości, interesował się tym, martwił się o niego.

\- Chcę ci coś pokazać, zanim nadejdzie zima. Ale najpierw zjedz - dodał Harry, posyłając mu sympatyczny uśmiech.

Louis przytaknął tylko i cały roztrzęsiony usiadł przy stole.

***

Im bliżej jesieni, tym krótsze były dni w Norwegii. Louis szybko to zaobserwował. W popołudniowym, nisko osadzonym słońcu, Harry prowadził skuter, pozwalając Louisowi obejmować się w pasie. Jego delikatne dłonie starały się nie naciskać za mocno na klatkę piersiową towarzysza, wzrok trzymał z dala od jego pleców, a chęć oparcia o nie policzka – z dala od swojej chorej głowy.

Zaraz za gęstym, sosnowym lasem wyłaniały się pojedyncze domostwa. Niewielkie drewniane chałupy pomalowane na żółto lub czerwono z drogimi sprzętami w stylu łodzi, samolotów lub samochodów na podwórkach. Gdy tak jechali, Harry starał się powiedzieć mu o wiosce jak najwięcej, na przykład, że ludzie są tu bardzo bogaci, ale nie przywiązują tak dużej wagi do pieniędzy i wolą mieszkać tu, na wsi, niż wyjeżdżać do miast, by cieszyć się zgiełkiem i hałasem – czyli nie cieszyć się wcale. To, do czego Norwegowie przywiązywali największą wartość, była ochrona środowiska. Harry nie musiał mu tego mówić. Louis nie zauważył nic, co można by nazwać śmieciem lub zanieczyszczeniem. Drogi były szerokie i w ogóle nie zjeżdżone, po lewej stronie rozciągał się pagórkowaty ląd lub sosnowy las, po prawej rzeki, małe wodospady i ogromne góry.

Louis uznał to za niesamowite. Nic z tych widoków nie poruszało jego upośledzonej pamięci, więc nie mógł kiedykolwiek ich widzieć, ale to czyniło go jeszcze szczęśliwszym.

W pewnym momencie, gdy Harry mówił o pięćdziesięciu tysiącach wysp i rozbudowanej linii brzegowej, Louis zatracił się w chwili. Wyprostował się na swoim miejscu i rozłożył ręce, pozwalając swoim dłonią przebijać się przez ścianę świeżego powietrza, pachnącego jesienią, źródlaną wodą i spokojem.

Kiedy dryfował tak pomiędzy snem a jawą, wspomnienie szkolnej imprezy wróciło do niego żywsze i bardziej wyraziste. Pamiętał, że umawiał się z Hannah i że była to jego pierwsza i ostatnia dziewczyna. Łączyła ich platoniczna miłość, pełna przypadkowych dotyków, przytulania na pożegnanie zamiast pocałunków i spędzania czasu w sposób godny najlepszych przyjaciół, nie kochanków. Ale ona to lubiła, a przynajmniej nigdy się nie skarżyła. Impreza ze wspomnienia była balem na zakończenie szkoły, prawdopodobnie w jedenastej klasie, kiedy on i Hannah postanowili nie tyle iść razem, co iść całą paczką z czwórką pozostałych przyjaciół.

Bolały go nogi, ponieważ Hannah miała ochotę przetańczyć całą noc i gdyby ktoś nie dodał do ponczu kilku procentów, zemdlałby z zażenowania. Louis był okropnym tancerzem. Pamiętał to doskonale. Nigdy nie lubił imprez, muzyka nie ruszała go lub nie chciał, by go ruszała, a jeśli miał wybór, decydował się na spędzanie czasu w ciszy i samotności. Taki był wtedy.

Gdy otworzył oczy, trząsł się, lecz na pewno nie z zimna. Jego dłonie, mimo że wystawione na działanie zimnego wiatru, były ciepłe. Nie poznawał tamtego Louisa, nie mógł nim być. Ponieważ, naprawdę, jak? Po tym wszystkim? Po tym, jak każdego poranka i wieczoru tańczył z Harrym przez kilkanaście norweskich kawałków? Po tym jak przychodził czasem do poczekalni, by spróbować porozmawiać z Norwegami? Po tym, jak robił wszystko, by nie nabawić się klaustrofobii?

\- Harry – powiedział tak głośno, jak tylko potrafił, ale wiatr porwał jego słowa. Harry odchylił się nieco do tyłu. – Harry!

\- Już prawie jesteśmy – odparł łagodnie, choć Louis wcale nie o to chciał go zapytać, i skręcił na pobocze, przy którym widniał znak przystanku autobusowego. Od przepaści dzieliła ich solidna barierka, ale Louis i tak poczuł zawroty głowy i zrozumiał co Harry miał na myśli, gdy mówił, że Louis nie lubi podróżować samolotami. Zanim zsiadł z motoru i podążył za Harrym, ujrzał w oddali skupisko wielu budynków, coś w rodzaju miasta. Mógł je dotknąć, coś go tam ciągnęło. Powoli zaczął czuć w swoich nozdrzach woń benzyny, smogu i deszczu, który parował na popękanych ulicach Londynu. Nie czuł tego tak naprawdę. To działo się w jego głowie.

\- Vakker! Niedługo zajdzie słońce – przerwał jego myśli Harry.

Louis spojrzał na niego łagodnie i uśmiechnął się. Schodząc z motoru czuł narastającą ekscytację na to, co Harry chciał mu pokazać, lecz gdy zbliżył się do przepaści i nie ujrzał tam nic, jego entuzjazm spłonął szybko jak urodzinowa świeca na przyjęciu pełnym dzieci.

\- Nie rozumiem. To tylko dolina – rzekł prawie szepcząc i nie poddając się, wciąż szukał w oddali czegoś, co mogłoby go zaciekawić i być może kolejny raz tego dnia poruszyć jego pamięć.

\- Największa tajemnica kryje się w najbardziej niepozornych rzeczach, Vakker. Spójrz.

Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim zrozumiał. „Tylko dolina” była czymś więcej niż doliną; była domem dla wielu stworzeń, ale także – można by rzecz – eksponatem. Kryła w sobie historie, wiele milionów lat, cienie przeminionych dusz, setki nieżyjących stworzeń, a także wielką troskę o kolejne pokolenia. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Louis poczuł się chciany. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu zrozumiał, co naprawdę oznacz słowo „dom”. Mimo że wciąż nie wiedział, co oznacza „Vakker”, a tym bardziej, co naprawdę oznacza „Louis”.

Więc zaczął płakać, tak po prostu. Ponieważ, naprawdę, skoro skały mogły płakać, to dlaczego on nie?

\- Powiedz, Harry, dlaczego tutaj jestem? – zapytał, próbując z całych sił nie brzmieć jak ktoś, kogo szara rzeczywistość właśnie uderzyła prosto w twarz, ale – cóż – pieprzyć to, nie dał rady.

Widząc jego łzy, Harry poruszył się w jego stronę, a jego ramię drgnęło, jakby chciał przytulić Louisa. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, nie zrobił tego.

\- Sam tu przyjechałeś – odrzekł Harry, odwracając od niego wzrok i patrząc przed siebie, jak robił zawsze, gdy poruszali te tematy. – Chciałeś tu przyjechać i zrobiłeś to. Za nic nie jestem odpowiedzialny.

\- Więc co robię w twoim domu? Porwałeś mnie? Kim jesteś?!

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Już mówiłem, sam tu przyjechałeś. Do niczego cię nie zmuszałem, nie porwałem cię. Sam tu przyjechałeś – powtarzał, jakby chciał przekonać samego siebie, że cierpienie i los Louisa nie mają z nim nic wspólnego. Może nie miały, ale nieunikniona myśl, że już niedługo będą, przygniatała Harry’ego jak kilkutonowy sejf, w którym kryły się wszystkie jego tajemnice.

\- Dlaczego nie ma cię w moich wspomnieniach? – kontynuował Louis, czując się coraz gorzej z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem, z każdą myślą, która przychodziła do jego głowy i z każdym spojrzeniem na miejsce, które było prawdopodobnie piękniejsze niż jakiekolwiek inne, ale przyprawiało go o zimny dreszcz i płacz, za każdym razem, gdy próbował je pokochać.

Odwrócił się więc i oparł pośladkami o barierkę, kierując wzrok prosto przed siebie. Po drugiej stronie ulicy stał znak z przekreślonym „Northway”. Tu był, tu teraz mieszkał, to tu sam przyjechał. I mylił się wcześniej, Harry nie był jak Norwegia, on był jak Northway – jak niebo na ziemi, jak wspaniałe więzienie, w którym Louis musiał mieszkać, ponieważ nie miał wyboru i… ponieważ chciał. Northway było miejscem pachnącym lilią, otoczonym sosnami i wodospadami, mieszczącym kilkanaście pojedynczych, kolorowych domów, sad Mylow oraz jej wielkie ambicje, a także miłość Louisa do Harry’ego; miłość i nienawiść.

Tak, Louis nienawidził Northway tak samo jak je kochał. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić i to czyniło go rozdartym.

Właśnie wtedy, gdy miał dość swoich myśli i pragnął wrócić do domu, by zamknąć się w pokoju na kilka dni i zostawić Harry’ego ze swoimi głupimi pacjentami, głupimi wiertłami i głupimi lokami, Harry zdecydował się odpowiedzieć na pytanie:

\- Nienawidziłeś mnie. Wszystkie twoje wspomnienia ze mną są złe. Ludzie odrzucają złe wspomnienia, nie chcą o nich pamiętać, więc dlaczego ty miałbyś sobie o mnie przypomnieć?

Wyglądał na smutnego i Louis czuł, że pęka mu serce.

\- Dlaczego cię nienawidziłem?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Nie wiesz?

\- Nie wiem.

Zapadła cisza. Z oddali dało się słyszeć płynącą powoli rzekę i wpływający do niej wodospad. Nic poza tym. Tym i głośnym, nierównym oddechem Harry’ego i chlipaniem Louisa.

\- A ty? Nienawidziłeś mnie, Harry? – zapytał, pociągając nosem tak mocno, że poczuł słaby zapach krwi.

Więc Harry spojrzał na niego, intensywne spojrzenie wbiło się prosto w błękitne tęczówki, a długie nogi poniosły dentystę, chodzącą encyklopedię, przewodnika, posiadacza największego penisa w mieście i przyjaciela („ale nie przyjaciela Louisa”) ku Louisowi, a jego dłonie spoczęły na ramionach niższego chłopaka i ścisnęły je delikatnie.

\- Chciałbym, Lou, chciałbym wtedy nienawidzić cię tak, jak ty mnie. Chciałbym nienawidzić cię teraz, ale nie potrafię – wyznał, stojąc niebezpiecznie blisko. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Harry wymówił choć cząstkę prawdziwego imienia Louisa. Oboje to zauważyli.

\- Co oznacza „Vakker”? – zapytał Louis, nigdy wcześniej nie chcąc tak bardzo pocałować Harry’ego, jak w tym momencie.

Harry zawahał się przez moment, lustrując twarz Louisa, jego okrągłe policzki, zwężone oczy, wąskie wargi i idealne brwi. Patrzył jak długie rzęsy niższego chłopaka próbują ochronić jego wzrok przed promieniami zachodzącego, pomarańczowego słońca. Stali na linii, na której dzień ustępował nocy. Okrągły, gorący przyjaciel żegnał się z Norwegią na kilka godzin – z każdym dniem, na coraz więcej. Louis starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów twarzy Harry’ego, jakie można było dostrzec z tej odległości, ale tak naprawdę nie zauważył nic nowego; nic, czemu nie przyglądałby się już wcześniej.

Zamknął oczy, gdy Harry położył dłoń na jego policzku i pogładził jego profil, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Przecież wiesz”, ale Louis nie wiedział, więc znów zapytał: „Co oznacza Vakker?”, a wtedy Harry westchnął głośno, naprawdę głośno i opierając czoło o jego czoło, szepnął:

\- Vakker oznacza „piękny” i gwarantuję ci, nic nie pasuje do ciebie lepiej, niż właśnie „piękny”.

Minęła chwila, zanim Louis zorientował się, że mimo iż Harry nie płakał, po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Minutę lub dwie później Harry odsunął się, wsiadł na swój motor, rzucił: „Zaczekasz?”, a Louis usiadł na ziemi, nie odzywając się słowem i czekał.


	7. Chapter 7

Śmiech rozchodził się w pustej przestrzeni, jaka otaczała Louisa, Harry’ego i Mylow. Błękit, który przed sobą widzieli zmniejszał się wraz ze wzrostem wysokości, na jaką wchodzili. Louis oddychał ciężko, wspinając się po wzgórzu, gdy Harry opowiadał mu historię z życia.

\- Sikaliśmy razem na nocnikach – powiedział, a Louis znów wybuchnął śmiechem. Wiedział już, że ich rodzice przyjaźnili się przez jakiś czas i dorastał u boku Harry’ego. Jeszcze wtedy go nie nienawidził.

\- Naprawdę, i chyba tylko wtedy mnie lubiłeś, bo w ogóle nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi.

\- Hm? – mruknął Louis. – Jak to?

\- Byłeś zbyt zajęty swoim siusiakiem, żeby się mną przejmować.

Louis zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, a Mylow prychnęła.

\- Poważnie – Harry również się śmiał. – Ciągle bawiłeś się małym. Byłeś chyba zafascynowany penisami. Nie przyznałbym się do tego wcześniej, ale kiedyś znalazłem magazyn z nagimi mężczyznami w twojej szkolnej szafce.

\- Dawnemu mnie? – powtórzył Louis, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem i lekkim zmieszaniem, jakby pytanie, które właśnie zadał było dla nich obu niezręczne i wypowiedziane w nieodpowiednim momencie. Może zważywszy na wspinającą się obok Mylow. – Co to oznacza?

\- Cóż, byłeś trochę nerwowy.

Na tym rozmowa się urwała, ponieważ Harry nie uśmiechał się i nie wyglądał na wesołego, a Louis nienawidził go takiego, dlatego zamilkł i czekał aż dobry humor wróci. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Mylow nareszcie się na coś przyda i rozśmieszy ich wszystkich błyskotliwym – lub nie – tekstem, który przywiozła z miasta. Niestety, Mylow od kilku minut wyglądała tak, jakby chciała czym prędzej stąd zniknąć. Nie z tego miejsca, nie ze wzgórza, gdzie u boku Harry’ego i Louisa dokonywała żywota, od piętnastu minut idąc pod górę, nie. Wyglądała tak, jakby nie mogła się doczekać powrotu do miasta, a Louis nie mógł zrobić nic prócz zignorowania jej nadąsanej miny.

Kiedy dotarli już na wzgórze, Louisowi zaparło dech w piersiach. Spodziewał się widoku panoramy wsi, lasu lub widoku nieba, chmur i pagórkowatego terenu, ale zamiast tego ukazał mu się rozłożysty, zielony teren, po którym biegały dzikie konie przeróżnej maści. Najpiękniejsze były te łaciate z długimi, rozczochranymi grzywami i ledwo trzymające się na nogach źrebięta. Przez chwilę stali w bezruchu i patrzyli na zwierzęta, Louis uśmiechając się szeroko, Mylow licząc je pod nosem, Harry zamykając oczy i przenosząc się do liliowo-rumiankowego zacisza swojego mózgu.

Louis chciał coś powiedzieć. Czuł potrzebę odezwania się i wyrzucenia z siebie wszystkiego, co leżało mu na sercu, ale nie zrobił tego. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że jakiekolwiek słowo, jakikolwiek dźwięk mógłby spłoszyć nie tylko konie, ale także Harry’ego. Z każdą chwilą, z każdym oddechem, ten mężczyzna udowadniał coraz bardziej, że jest częścią tego miejsca, jakby był z nim połączony niewidzialną nitką, bardzo cienką i kruchą, podatną na wszystko, co mogłoby jej zaszkodzić. 

Louis siedział więc cicho i patrzył jak klacz skubie trawę, a później jak podnosi łeb i patrzy na niego przez naprawdę długi czas, żując i żując, po czym wzdryga się, gdy Louis wykonuje ruch, chcąc usiąść na tyłku i wyrywać trawę tak, jak robiła to ona. Mylow poszła w jego ślady. Szeleszcząc ubraniami wyrwała Harry’ego z zadumy, więc otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią i na Louisa, po czym zwęził powieki, jakby coś właśnie wpadło mu do głowy.

\- Hej, Vakker, przyłóż ucho do ziemi – polecił Harry Louisowi.

Louis spojrzał w górę i uniósł dłoń, torując promieniom słonecznym drogę do jego delikatnych, błękitnych oczu. Mylow posłała mu spojrzenie, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „Zrób to”, po czym uśmiechnęła się, co utwierdziło go w fakcie, że dziewczyna dobrze wie, do czego go zachęca. Przekręcił się więc na kolana i przyłożył ucho do ciepłej trawy i zimnej gleby. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie Harry zaczął biec w stronę koni, wymachując rękoma i krzycząc głośno, jakby ktoś robił mu krzywdę. Wystraszone konie zerwały się natychmiast i pognały w dół wzgórza, a tętent ich kopyt wywołał drżenie ziemi. Louis uśmiechał się przez chwilę, dopóki nie zrozumiał, że skądś to zna. Nie dokładnie to wzgórze, nie konie, ale sam dźwięk i tupot, a także krzyk Harry’ego, tyle że ten z jego wspomnień należał do kogoś innego i był weselszy.

Zobaczył przed sobą dwójkę przyjaciół, w tym dziewczynę, wyglądającą jak Jayma Mays oraz wysokiego mulata, który miał na imię Zayn i Louis naprawdę bardzo mocno był w nim zakochany. Zniknęła trawa pod jego stopami i zastąpiło ją suche błoto. Jego buty pokrył kurz, koszulkę pot. Wyglądało na to, że przed czymś uciekali, ale nie byli przerażeni – byli rozbawieni. Jayma – Louis nie pamiętał jak miała na imię, ale skoro wyglądała jak aktorka, to czuł się bezkarnie przydzielając jej właśnie to imię – zatrzymała się i powiedziała:

\- Jesteście pochrzanieni! Pochrzanieni, słyszycie?! 

\- Wyluzuj. Jest okej – powiedział Zayn; zawsze mówił „wyluzuj”.

\- Złapią nas i każą dmuchać w alkomat! Chcesz mieć przekichane u rodziców? – odkrzyknęła Jayma i odgarnęła rude kosmyki ze swojej twarzy, wciąż szybko oddychając. – Jesteście pochrzanieni. Naprawdę.

Zayn śmiał się i kołysał na piętach. Właśnie wtedy Louis zauważył, że przyjaciel trzyma w dłoni butelkę po piwie. Po chwili uniósł ją do ust i dopił ostatek. Louis obserwował jak jego jabłko Adama podskakuje przy przełykaniu i poczuł jak serce bije mu szybciej i szybciej, zwłaszcza kiedy Zayn spojrzał na niego i zrobił sztucznie smutną minę.

\- A ty Louis? Będziesz miał przekichane? – zapytał z udawanym żalem, choć nie brzmiało to złośliwie, raczej żartobliwie.

\- Jebać to – powiedział Louis, będąc złym z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu i podszedł do Zayna by zabrać od niego butelkę i cisnąć nią o wystający z błota kamień. Szkło rozbiło się na miliony kawałków, a dźwięk podrażnił uszy całej trójki.

\- Po co to zrobiłeś? – oburzyła się Jayma, marszcząc brwi tak mocno, że prawie się spotkały.

\- Tu i tak jest brudno – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Bo się do tego przyczyniasz, ty cholerny kutasie.

Spojrzał na Zayna, szukając u niego wsparcia, ale przyjaciel był zbyt zapatrzony w ekran telefonu komórkowego. Po jakimś czasie wrócił na ziemię, by oznajmić:

\- Jest impreza u Micah, piszesz się?

Louis kiwnął głową, mimo iż wiedział, że nie może.

Pamiętał to, miał wrócić do domu i w czymś pomóc. Tylko w czym?

\- Jasne, że się piszę.

Właśnie stamtąd pamiętał drżenie ziemi – z imprezy. Muzyka była głośna, ktoś w końcu zaczął grać na perkusji i nie oszczędzał uszu gości. Louis nie pił, nie palił, ale nie opuszczał boku Zayna, choć ten praktycznie przez cały wieczór nie zwracał na niego uwagi, a jeśli już zwracał, to tylko po to, by powiedzieć „wyluzuj”. Potem zawibrował telefon i Louis był wściekły, gdy zobaczył na wyświetlaczu „Harry”. Wyszedł z imprezy, ale nie skierował się prosto do domu. Zamiast tego wybrał dłuższą drogę, zaglądając w ślepe zaułki, gdzie leżało dużo szklanych butelek i rozbijał je po kolei, nie czując się za nic winnym. Imię „Harry” krążyło w jego głowie, choć nie pamiętał dlaczego.

Kiedy tętent ustał i Louis otworzył oczy, czuł jak szybko bije jego serce. Przypomniał sobie Harry’ego. Niezupełnie jego, ale małą cząstkę. Ile mógł mieć wtedy lat? Być może 17. Jayma i Zayn wyglądali na wyrośniętych, ale ktoś przyłapał ich na piciu alkoholu, czego robić nie powinni.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, wciąż przykładając ucho do ziemi. Mógł poczuć przeszywający jego czaszkę chłód gleby i przyklejone do niego, ostre spojrzenie Harry’ego. Pomyślał o posłaniu mu uśmiechu, ale w porę zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Może po prostu patrzył na Harry’ego pod złym kątem, a może w oczach mężczyzny rzeczywiście krył się głęboki smutek i żal skierowany do jakiejś osoby. Wyglądało na to, że do niego.

\- Słyszysz? - zapytał Harry, głosem drżącym, dudniącym jak pałeczka o bębenki słuchowe w uchu Louisa.

\- Co takiego? - odparł Lou, czując się nieswojo z osądzającym spojrzeniem na swoim skulonym ciele. Chciał wstać i wyprostować się, ale odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że jakikolwiek ruch przerwie nić rozmowy i rozszarpie wiszące w powietrzu pytania na strzępy.

\- Jak ziemia umiera.

W porządku, kiedyś był kompletnym dupkiem i Harry teraz mu to wytykał, i znając dawnego siebie (oczywiście, gdyby nie utrata pamięci), rzuciłby się na Harry’ego i pobił go, ale w tej sytuacji, z kompletną pustką w głowie, wyrwanymi z tunelu czasu wspomnieniami i poczuciem bezsilności, wiszącym na ramionach, Louisa po prostu bardzo bolała głowa i chciał się rozpłakać. To nie był on. Nie mógł być Louisem, który chadzał na dzikie imprezy, nielegalnie pił alkohol, podkochiwał się w zarozumiałym dupku i niszczył wszystko, co popadnie.

Ale był nim, musiał. Wspomnienie tamtych lat wróciło do niego z serią kolejnych pytań. Dlaczego był tak zły? Kim był urządzający imprezę Micah (dziewczyna w “hinduskim forcie” już o nim wspominała)? Gdzie podziała się Hannah i dlaczego Harry do niego dzwonił?

\- Harry - wydostało się z jego ust nieoczekiwanie.

Harry patrzył na niego nieprzerwanie, zupełnie tak jak Mylow. Jej brązowe kosmyki przykleiły się do policzków, dekolt bluzki zsunął się do przodu, więc Louis mógł zobaczyć biały stanik w granatowe kwiaty i pieprzyk pomiędzy piersiami. Nie patrzył tam długo. Kierując wzrok ponad błękitno-zielony horyzont, wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Znałeś Micah? - zapytał niepewnie, będąc gotowym na odpowiedź w stylu “nie” lub “porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej”, więc Harry zaskoczył go udzielając cennej informacji.

\- Tak, ale nie tak dobrze jak ty. Micah chodził z tobą na kilka przedmiotów w szkole średniej i byliście nierozłączni. Tak się złożyło, że Micah zawsze wyciągał twój tyłek z tarapatów, więc kiedy ludzie widzieli cię przechadzającego się po szkole bez niego, śmiali się, że to twój zły dzień i snuli teorie o twoich możliwych na dany dzień wpadkach.

To było nawet zabawne, ale Louis nie mógł sobie pozwolić na śmiech. Harry chciał mówić i Louis nie mógł mu przerywać, jeśli chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- W końcu doszło do tego, że spotykaliście się nawet po szkole, a ty kompletnie olewałeś najseksowniejszą dziewczynę, która cię podrywała, co było dla pewnych osób powodem do snucia przykrych teorii na temat ciebie i Micah. A uwierz, ta dziewczyna była naprawdę gorąca. Nie pamiętam już jak miała na imię… Ella, Ellie, Ellen, Elena… Eleanor!

\- Brunetka z nogami do nieba? - zapytał pospiesznie Louis.

\- Jeśli nie do kosmosu - odparł Harry, a Mylow prychnęła, przysłuchując się wszystkiemu z boku.

Pamiętał, oczywiście, że tak. Eleanor Calder, najgorsza uczennica, najładniejsza laska w szkole, która… w ogóle go nie pociągała. Ale on pociągał ją i musiał to wykorzystać, ponieważ ludzie w szkole plotkowali, że łączy go z Micah coś więcej niż przyjaźń. A tak nie było.

Zamknął oczy, z całych sił próbował go sobie wyobrazić.

Udało się. Pojawiło się wspomnienie - krótkie i słabe, z masą przebarwień, dziur, plam, ale jednak.

Micah, brunet o bursztynowych oczach i burzy nieokiełznanych włosów stał przed nim, szczerząc się.

\- Harry.

\- Tak, Vakker?

\- Co jeszcze o nim wiesz?

\- Był okropnie pewny siebie i miał dużo dziewczyn. Pogorszyło się między wami przy Rebecce, bo Micah się zakochał i nie miał już dla ciebie czasu.

Racja, Louis widział to we wspomnieniu. Micah mówił coś do niego gorączkowo o jakiejś dziewczynie. Opisywał ją barwnie, nie zapominając o najmniejszym szczególe.

\- Na tej imprezie, stary, zaliczyłem ją - chwalił się, a Louis patrzył na jego wypukłe usta i starał się nie słyszeć wypowiadanych przez nie słów.

Był zazdrosny o Micah. Tracił najlepszego przyjaciela szybciej, niż się tego spodziewał.

\- To wspaniale. I co? Widzimy się dziś? - zapytał, szybko zmieniając temat.

Micah skrzywił się i potarł dłonią brodę.

\- Spotykam się z nią.

To się powtarzało. Micah wystawiał Louisa dla Rebeki, Louis wystawiał Eleanor dla Micah. Wkrótce Rebecca zniszczyła ich przyjaźń, a Louis został z El, lecz nie wdał się w związek z francuską. Przez rok wysyłał jej błędne sygnały, po zakończeniu edukacji porzucił ją dla Zayna, który wykorzystywał go i jego pieniądze, powtarzając „wyluzuj”, a jakiś czas po ukończeniu szkoły Louis wyjeżdżał. Być może do Norwegii.

Miał już prawie jasny obraz swojego życia w liceum i jakiś czas po, ale nie uszczęśliwiało go to wcale.

\- Pamiętasz? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na niego czule.

\- Moje życie było gówniane - skomentował szybko, pragnąc strzelić sobie w głowę.

\- Tylko trochę, Vakker. Tylko trochę.


End file.
